


Madness

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Original Songs [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: A "song" based off what's happening to Henrik in Jack & Friends..(That's also written in his point of view)





	Madness

Is this the right path  
That I've taken?  
I'm not quite sure  
I feel all right  
Was this evident to happen?  
Aligning the stars and my destiny  
Toward another degree  
My mind is twisting and turning  
In places it shouldn't be going

Nothing is alright anymore  
I can't feel anything anymore  
The pain  
The pleasure  
The blood lust..  
I can't stop any of it...  
Help me anyone, please!

I just can't stop the madness rushing through me  
The madness flowing throughout my veins  
It doesn't stop  
It can't stop  
The madness  
I can't control the madness  
The madness is taking over me  
It's taking my veins, my body, my mind, my-

(Sudden interlude, then a scream soon follows)

(Spoken)  
What is this feeling?  
What will happen after I say "Yes"?  
What's going to happen to me?!  
Something new and strange is taking over me!  
Someone help me!

(Sang)  
I just can't stop the madness rushing through me  
The madness flowing throughout my veins  
It doesn't stop  
It can't stop  
The madness  
I can't control the madness  
The madness is taking over me  
It's taking my veins, my body, my-

(In the background, faintly)

What is happening to me?!

(Continued singing)

Something terrible is taking over me  
Something terrible has it's control over my mind  
Something terrible is wracking my brain  
Something terrible is depraved and corrupted, and it desperately wants out!  
Something terrible is flowing right through my veins!  
Something strange is chewing through me  
And now the madness has taken over me..

(Abrupt pause, then manical laughter)

(Spoken)  
Now that that's over..  
The old Henrik is gone  
The new is here to stay  
And I'm going after his friends first  
Even if it does break him down!

Hm..  
Now..where was I, before I was interruped by a certain someone?

**Author's Note:**

> hmm..
> 
> also keep in mind, this and "this life of lies and hidden truths" are the first times i've ever wrote lyrics..so don't blame me if these are really bad
> 
> if anyone sings this/acts this out, ily forever
> 
> and the repeated lines of "something terrible" means something ;)


End file.
